List of cultural references in The None's work
This list details all of the references found in The_None's work, including also his collaborations and work under different aliases. Alex * Most_Mysterious's conversion marked the debut of the Tiger Woods running gag. Alter Amiba * Freakin Rip Off Of Liu Kang leaves out Bubba Sparxx, well, sparks. * His Guard Counter attack (along with its title) is highly reminiscent of an old fad on YouTube that originated from a video made by Radock. * Amiba Liddel 34 cuts into the ending of a teaser for Battlefield 3. * Speaking of Amiba Liddel 34, its super background is an edit of American McGee's Alice fanart by Japanese artist Ceramic Man. * Duke Nukem Forever as it should had been is obviously inspired by this video by KoolDudester featuring the Die Hard 2 scene this move puts the opponent in, which the move also takes its audio from. In addition, the super background is an edit of Varg Vikernes. * He has a winpose referencing The Warriors. This reference was Melvana's idea that was present prior to The_None's update of this character. * He has a winpose with audio taken from a [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1EiolKvEEQg 5 Second Film titled "Live Fast"] (along with the final piano chord of the Beatles song A Day In The Life, which also plays if his Baraka projectiles get blocked). * His Shining Star For You To See (What Your Life Can Truly Be) takes its name from the lyrics to a similarly named Earth, Wind & Fire song titled Shining Star. Angus McGreggor * Him being able to summon and wield a sword (a Claymore) is a blatant reference to the Highlander series. After he scores a KO with the sword equipped, there's a chance he'll do a quickening in a winpose. Some of his winquotes are Highlander references as well. * He speaks the voice of the fellow scotsman's Ernie Spragg from Jagged Alliance 2. * Some of his 1.0 winquotes are taken from fitness videos of Angus's portrayer, Ian McCranor. * A few other winquotes are taken from Mel Gibson's role in Ransom. * I'm so sorry, Lizzie Frasier. That being the singer of the Scottish alternative rock band Cocteau Twins. * At least I am not an Australian pretending to be a Scot, which is ironic as I've seen Scots pretend to be Egyptians. * He even has winquotes mocking Team Fortress 2's Demoman. * As one of many examples of The_None's penchant for puns, one of his introposes has Angus (originally from Kasumi Ninja) entering the scene and suplexing Kasumi, a Ninja from the Dead or Alive series. * His other intropose (involving Johnny Cage performing a fatality on himself) is a reference to Melvana's own Evil Angus, which utilizes that fatality as a special move. Beavis * A number of events from his show are referenced, including but not limited to: ** A number of his palettes being based on outfits Beavis wore at various points on the show (see here). ** One of his winposes is a reenactment of the way their riff on Godley & Creme's Cry video ended. ** His dizzy pose has him criticize a Korn video in an unusually intellectual manner, by the time which Beavis was indeed dizzy on the show saying the things sampled in this dizzy pose. ** His standing far strong kick is based on the animation of Beavis kicking Butt-Head in the crotch on the couch. ** His Merry Go Bye Bye super is partly based off the show's pilot episode, Frog Baseball. The reference is only driven further if the opponent happens to be a frog themself. * The flaming shits of Leonard Cohen is named after a mixed review Rolling Stone's Arthur Schmidt gave to Songs of Leonard Cohen. Cohen's face is also visible in the explosions. * Baby Don't Forget My Number is a super named after a Milli Vanilli song, and it involves morphing the opponent into Rob Pilatus, one of the dancers. Rob's look was partly based on his appearance on The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 episode, Kootie Pie Rocks. * Beavis has a Midnight Bliss sprite, and the sprite's design is traced from Brittany Taylor from Daria. With Beavis's assortment of chainsaw-based moves, the Midnight Bliss also makes for a subtle reference to Lolipop Chainsaw. * Names of his moves are musical references. Violent Restitution and Painkiller are grafted onto chainsaw-based special moves based on the cover art of the albums. Blizzard * One of his intros has him beating his chest on a crumbling building from Rampage World Tour. * In his definition file he's been internally named as "Dee Dee's Fighting Game Main", in a reference to a Dexter's Laboratory episode Game Over that is bookended with Dee Dee and Dexter playing an obvious Primal Rage homage Primal Fighter, with Dexter being trapped inside the game in the ending. In both cases Dee Dee is controlling an icy Ape, much like Blizzard. * One of Chaos's taunts has him roar with a stock monkey sound taken from Tattoo Assassins. * Chaos's Fart of Fury has randomized fart sounds taken from various sources, the same aplies to his Flying Butt Slam. Butt-Head * Much like the same author's Beavis, Butt-Head also takes quite a bit from the source material: ** His Here It Goes Again super involves Butt-Head setting the treadmill to full reverse to catapult the opponent away much like with Beavis in the episode Pumping Iron, with the added benefit of the opponent crashing into Coach Buzzcut's Gym, immediately getting pummeled back onto the stage from offscreen. ** In addition to being named after a Tool instrumental, the Useful Idiot is based on the way Butt-Head punched Beavis in the face in the Nosebleed episode. ** His intro when facing female characters involves a special appearance from the early B&B character Billy Bob, ruining Butt-Head's mood at his peril. ** His "Well, we better bury you, Beavis. You're already starting to stink" winpose is taken from The Final Judgement of Beavis. ** Let There Be Rock (named after an AC/DC song) has Butt-Head flip the burger into the ceiling fan a bit like in the Closing Time episode. * His standing blowback attack is based off his fart attack from the licensed Sega Genesis game. * His The Dead Angle Which It Continues Showing bears a heavy resemblance to Reiko's Flip Kick from Mortal Kombat 4. * His Jean Gary Diablo super is modeled after the X-Factor mechanic from Marvel vs. Capcom 3. * His Penis I See super (in addition to being named after a GWAR song) takes a bit of inspiration from a YouTube Poop by Freuderthreep http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOe8VUGoAfA GET YOUR JIMMY KICKED IN. * His midnight bliss sprite is based off the president's daughter Butt-Head hits on before getting thrown out of the White House in the film Beavis and Butthead Do America. Camper dude * Opponents hit by the character's shots die like in NES Contra, complete with the death sound. * If Camper dude scores 25 "kills" and still doesn't end the match, he gets and option to call a nuclear blast that kills the opponent after a period of time. This is an obvious reference to the infamous killstreak in Modern Warfare 2. Clippit * Clippit brings out plenty of Windows 98-era aesthetics. * One of his winposes makes Clippy out to be a mask used by Eustace Bagge of the Courage The Cowardly Dog series. His guard counter also has Eustace switch from Clippy into his iconic Ooga Booga mask. ** There's also his "Stupid consumer, you make me look bad!" winquote. * Another Courage reference is his Last Stand super, that has him pull out the Ray Gun used by The Chicken From Outer Space from the What-A-Cartoon pilot episode. The move plastering the Karnaaj Rally face on the opponent may also be inspired by the effect the gun had on a billboard in the episode. * The T.F.I.O.M.C.T special move stands for These Fucking Iguanas On My Coffee Table as Nicholas Cage's character hallucinated them in Werner Herzog's Bad Lieutenant: Port of Call New Orleans. * His striker is Coppy, a parody of Clippit that debuted in 2015 as part of Tumblr's April Fools. * HIs Combat Evolved super involves him morphing into an MA5B assault rifle from the Halo series. In one of his winquotes he also asks if he can gift the opponent an Xbox One to challenge him on Halo 5. * His intro quote when facing Akiha Tohno, Aoko Aozaki or Vanessa suggests Clippy is into Redheads, and implies that Leonard Delaney's Conquered by Clippy book is canon. * His "I am built with long term in mind. MicroSoft is comitted to continually improving the experience and providing new updates and content for players to look forward to long after the initial launch date." winquote is a jab at the business model used by Street Fighter V. Chilli & Pepper * Their The Delayer ends with Dantel being dropped on an opponent, complete with Beavis being shocked and confusing him with Michael Bolton. * Speaking of Beavis and Butthead's riff on Michael Bolton's Everybody's Crazy, a few of their winquotes reference it. Cyborg T-8P * Being already a walking Arnold Schwarzenegger homage in the source game, The_None's conversion plays it even further, complete with Arnie voiceclips. ** His backstory from his readme (written by Insanius) references The Terminator, Conan The Barbarian and Predator. ** His super moves are all named after movies Arnold starred in. * His combo of Cyber Iceball into Cyber Shoot is a reference to the infamous Ice cars of Jin Kisaragi from Blazblue series. * His Self-Terminator is essentially a carbon copy of German Destruction. ** A Roger Daltrey scream is played when the opponent hits the sunglasses that come out of this move. Dantel * This conversion of Dantel plays up the character's resemblance to Michael Bolton, making him his select screen portrait, super move portrait, his movelist being named after his songs and even the lv. 3 super * His Fool's Game counter super may have been influenced by this video * Scoring a victory through The Funky Headhunter has a chance of prompting a comment from Beavis, quote taken from the riff on Bolton's Everybody's Crazy. David Bell * The heads up display visible during the fights with him are inspired by Metal Gear Solid. * The Phantom Pain (which shoots out a Venom Fang) is named after the second part of the fifth numbered Metal Gear Solid game, possibly influenced by the hallucination of a flaming whale. Dee Bee Kaw * In addition to foreshadowing The_None's actual conversion of Kaf Ka, the winpose in which he dresses as Kaf Ka is a reference to a video by MelvanaInChains. * His RISING GRANDPA move takes inspiration from a video by Jesuszilla. * Some of his palettes are references in themselves, these being Deus Ex's JC Denton, Bionic Commando Rearmed 2's Nathan Spencer, Captain Picard, Geese Howard, Dink Smallwood, Miami Vice's Sonny Crockett, Mr. Freeze and even Freakazoid. * One of the random posibilities of his A THUD. A WHO super is the ever ubiquitous Proton Cannon. Another possibility is a punny variant of the Proton Cannon named Proton Kanon, which shoots out Eternal Fighter Zero characters (specifically the characters that were taken from the Kanon visual novel). * His Bangy Bangy has him headbang to the opening theme of Contra: Shattered Soldier. * Snatch Yo Ass In The Bear Trap is a line of South Park's Fat Abbott. * Inch Shaking has him dance to an NES-styled rendition of Dschinghis Khan's Moskau ''on hit (The remix was by a YTMNDer known as Tumult). * If his Raging Demon is used on a opponent that would get KO'd by it, NeoGAF user Diamond's amusing mirror edit of ''Resident Evil boxart will briefly zoom in before the move concludes. * In one of his taunts and winposes he imitates a few of Shao Kahn's lines whilst also donning his helmet. * One of his taunts and winposes has him reentact The Backwards Man bit from the infamous Tom Green film Freddy Got Fingered. * Two of randomly chosen Dizzy birdies are Dizzy, the egg from Codemasters' series of games and Dizzy, a Guilty Gear character. * Temperature's risin it's gettin hot is a nod to Tin's Shen Woo, which notoriously had a super move in which he transformed into Pyron, of all things. * Kaw also has the Eminem gethit sounds from Dink Smallwood. Dink Smallwood (M_M version) * Most of his voiceclips are taken from the player character of Natural Fawn Killers. ** His painsounds are samples from noises Eminem does on The Real Slim Shady. * His high-pitched "let's see you fight with no arms" quote from one of his intros is a sample from Die By The Sword's Sir Enric. In the same intro he uses the actual sprite from his source game before turning into his giant MS-Paint self. Dink Smallwood (2017 version) * The new version takes quite more milage out of his source material, including the references in palettes (some based off NPC sprites), winquotes (some lines taken from the game and a few of the D-mods), attacks (his Golem Smasher command move is based on the attack of the Stone Golem enemies, complete with the arms inexplicably turning red) and so on. * Speaking of palettes, he has those based off Link, Geralt of Rivia from The Witcher, Gaston from Disney's Beauty and the Beast, Franko and Silent Storm. * On the subject of winquotes, two of them are pastiches of the notorious I used to be an adventurer like you.... line from The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim. That's notable with the fact that Dink has crossed worlds with The Elder Scrolls universe before with Crosslink, an unfinished D-mod that involved Dink traveling through video game worlds in order to save his own from destruction, one of which is the one taken straight from Daggerfall. ** He also laments not being able to save Milli Vanilli's Rob Pilatus in one of the quotes, referencing the Search for Milli Vanilli D-mod made by the game's creator to demonstrate the modability of the engine. Yes, this is an actual thing. * He also has Johnny Cage's voice samples from Mortal Kombat X, in addition to reprising some of the samples from his Most_Mysterious incarnation. * Hwoarang of Tekken series may have taught Dink his Viper Double kick (although not the entire Viper stance). Dooby Dummy * Matches involving him are always ended by an announcement of the match being brought to you by the New World Order. * He recycles Eminem gethit samples from Dink Smallwood. * Him getting a power-up ring after his AI loses a round is based off AoAo's old conversion of Sol Badguy that has the AI-controlled version of himself also receive a power ring upon losing a round that grants him increased speed and an attack that is performed every time his health gets low. Dopefish * His intro storyboard is a reenactment of a scene from The Demented Cartoon Movie. * On the subject of The Demented Cartoon Movie, he has Zeeky H. Bomb and Fooby The Kamikaze Watermelon as assist attacks. Evil Kung Fu Man * When he was first released he had Black Polnareff's voice. By the 2009's MK. II update his voice has been replaced, with MC2 being his voice actor. Fangore * While he shows no references in the actual matches, he has plentiful of those in his victory quotes, many of which involve various Skeleton puns. ** Ah believe them bones aren't you. ** My favourite Fishbone song is ''Bonin' In The Boneyard, and I'm still mad at Capcom for ripping them off.'' Faqir * Both him and Slamdunk is joked by The_None of being "Kazaam's parents", both being respectively a Faqir and a Basketballer in an Amiga fighting game released two years before Kazaam. This is further played out in an intro against each other in which they attempt (and fail) a DBZ-esque Fusion. * Sometimes his Genie Hurricane plays BIG TORNADO. * Arab Money, as the name suggests, plays a Busta Rhymes song of the same name, and it attacks the opponent from behind with The Senator's donation money. * His second part of Magic Carpet (as well as his kick throw) plays a jingle from Battle Monsters. Franko * Pressing start while holding forward (like a respect taunt in Guilty Gear) has him drawing a drawing, slightly reminiscent of Dan Hibiki doing a premium sign (Franko doesn't throw his drawing). * He utilizies the Proton Cannon. * His "knocked down, spinning" animation has him morph into a giant coke can, complete with a snippet of James Brown's I Feel Good blaring in for some reason. On the initial prints of the character said coke sprite was a 24-bit color bitmap, which resulted in it only being correctly displayed on DOSMugen (on winMUGEN the sprite was not displayed at all unless converted to 8-bit). Game.com Chameleon * His death cry is a slowed down (referencing the emulation issues) Duke Nukem clip. * Sometimes his fatality and brutality have a clip from the Them Bones music video pop up after the opponent (indeed) explodes into bones. Ghetto Warmachine * One of his winpose is a reference to this video, complete with Bugs Bunny and a mashup of DJ Assault's Ass n Titties and a theme song of Pee Wee's Big Adventure playing in the background. * His Punchy Cannon shoots out Ahmed Johnsons. Giygas * The blank screens with messages that take place between rounds is a reference to Eversion's "READY!" screens. ** You Are Already Dead ** Public Castration Is A Good Idea * One of the ways you can fail the minigame with the Maids is a reference to one of the ways you can die in Uninvited. * SlenderShaq from the shooting minigame debuted prior to the Giygas in a video. * Two of the Dead Space font quotes in some of the winposes reference a line said by Daffy Duck in Space Jam. Glacius * As of this point, Glacius is the only The_None character to NOT reference anything outside of its source. Helmet * One of his winposes has him dance to the song Bad Mood, no prizes won from guessing from which alternative metal band it happens to be * Bad Mood also gives it's title to his lv.3 super where he spazes out like Tasmanian Devil Jesse * This character is based on Jesse Beaudry, one of The_None's more infamous lesser fans. * He was first featured in this video before becoming a Mugen character. A part of said video also made it into Jesse's arcade ending storyboard. * Stylistically he's pretty reminiscent of the chaos found in the Ultimate Mortal Kombat Trilogy romhack. * Ow, my raiden is based on this glitch from the SNES port of Mortal Kombat II. * His "fatalities" that have his opponent explode into bones sometimes have Alice In Chains' Them Bones single boxart as one of the "bones". * His winpose that involves him becoming a Black Hole and sucking other Mortal Kombat characters in it plays a MIDI rendition of Soundgarden's Black Hole Sun. * Sub-Zero actually had a teleport move in Mortal Kombat Vs. DC Universe that had him cross his arms like a mummy, submerge himself in ice and fall flat on his back and appear behind his opponent, in some ways similar to Jesse's Icy Teleport. * Senator Lieberman was present as one of Jesse's strikers before getting converted into his own full character. Kaf Ka * Kaf Ka has a winpose that throws a card to the screen and plays a snippet of Snoop Dogg's G Funk (intro) with Dr. Dre's catchphrase, much like Dee Bee Kaw's winpose. Kazu * One of his winposes has him draw a Johnny Bravo and do the monkey with him. * Kazu's Twitter Meltdown (named in the reference to a fiasco involving Noah "Spoony" Antwiler that ended with him departing from the That Guy With The Glasses group) is a reference to a video by MelvanaInChains, complete with a camera pan when Santana is dropping down, the Onyx song and even one of the backgrounds. Kinyo Roadshow * The character uses sounds taken from Cuphead and hitsparks taken from 1998-2001 era Worms games. * His normal throw has him morph into a clip from Deadly Friend with Kristy Swanson throwing the opponent like a basketball * His getup animation has Death from The Seventh Seal put the character back up * The paper background turns into a clip of a graphic punch closeup from Raging Bull when the character scores a victory by a super move * The Foot of Cupid from Monty Python shows up during two of his normal attacks (crouching medium and close standing hard) as well as during the characters lose pose that has the foot squash the character in a manner reminiscent of the game over sequence from Manic Miner. * His gethit and jump light attack sprites are modeled after NES Mega-Man poses. * Tarma from Metal Slug shows up during the Projection super. * Some of his winquotes are paraphrased from various negative movie reviews. * Shall the character get defeated from full health in a single hit, Jay Sherman from The Critic shows up on the paper background, assessing the fight the way he does best. Kokesz * Two of his informant's winquotes (written in Polish) reference two later games done by Techland, these being Call of Juarez and Dead Island. * In a reference to the fact that Prawo Krwi's first person shooter segments has the Pulse Gun from Aliens sound used as the fire sound of the player character's weapon, his Scorpion Gun move has him bust out a Pulse Gun (as it appeared in Capcom's Alienvs vs. Predator beat-em-up). Kung Fu Bender * The entire concept is based on Bender Toons series of german webcomics that used to be centered around Counter-Strike. * His variant of Smash Kung Fu Upper has some semblance of Geese's Rashomon. Kung Fu Fiunn * The character is based on the stickman comics the author drew as a child. * He has a bicycle kick. * Topsy Turvy Hat is named after Armed and Dangerous's Topsy Turvy Bomb. Both of these things involve turning the entire world upside down. Magic Geese * Geese has Shadow the Hedgehog's voice. * All of his moves (save for A Fire of Unknown Origin, The Light Show, and the 1991 mode) are named after Linkin Park songs. ** The former move is, however, named after a Blue Oyster Cult song. * Further reinforcing the Linkin Park theme is the super move jingle being a snippet from One Step Closer. * Bonnie from Five Nights at Freddy's makes a cameo during Cure for the Itch if it connects. ** If an opponent is KO'd by said move, Golden Freddy from the same game appears. * The Light Show uses Iron Man and War Machine's Repulsor Blast. * The jazz snippets that play when Nobody's Listening is used are from famed jazz musician Bob James's "Touchdown" album. * His winquotes are based on the chorus to Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic by The Police. MissingNo. * The patterns visible on it's sprites are taken from the files of the author's own work as displayed on Tiledggd. * Your Reaction to Street Fighter III 3rd Strike Turbo is named after what the unused Ryu's Denjin Hadouken does to his opponents in Alexlexus's compilation Street Fighter 3rd Strike Turbo, pictured here. * Let's all (outsource to TimeGate Studios) is named after the troubled development process of Aliens: Colonial Marines. * Some of its winquotes are based off hidden messages found within games. * The superpause effect is based on a YouTube Poop by The_None. * A winpose that has it split into a bunch of bloody red blocks plays a cover of Slayer's Raining Blood, played with bizarre samples. Moorhunn * His winpose has it flying off the screen to Daft Punk's Revolution 909. Mr. Bear * He has the Ultra Argentina Backbreaker. * One of his supers cuts the match into a recreation of the introduction of the Yogi Bear SNES game. ** Bobby Kotick's face flashes as soon as it explodes. NMori Yagami * He has a Call of Duty-esque regenerating health system, complete with pulsing red borders of the sceen and the BLOODY SCREEN! SO REAL audio cue taken from Duty Calls'. * His Back to Karkland move is a reference of how Modern Military Shooters tend to arbitrarly limit the playing field. * One of his introposes feature the song Bodies by Drowning Pool, infamous by it's overuse on Anime Music Videos. Noah * Noah starts the match as a sprite from NES Bible Adventures, only to morph into his Bible Fight self soon thereafter. * His winpose has James Rolfe saying "Noah, man. Nobody can fuck with him. Not even Chuck Norris". * His desperation attack inserts his opponent into a scene from Enter The Dragon, with Noah's opponent in place of Han to be hit by Bruce Lee's incredibly swift roundhouse kick. Nostalgic Ballz * This character is based on a video by Psychedelic Eyeball let's play super mario bros 2 nostalgically, which mocks The Nostalgia Critic's infamous attempt to let's play Bart's Nightmare. The audio and even the watermark gag are taken from Eyeball's parody. * His small portrait is partly based on an infamous YouTube reviewer that used to stalk everybody ever mentioning his name (not even TrinityMugen forums were safe), therefore we will not mention his name on this article. * His big portrait is edited from Mike Dawson as he appeared on the introduction sequence of Dark Seed 2. ** Speaking of Mike Dawson, one of Ballz's moves is a Ring Toss. * In a reference to SSKye's Nostalgia Critic (the base used for this character) being edited from K''s'' sprites, his desperation attack has him do a second part of K's Chain Drive. * In a reference to Kickassia with the Nostalgia Critic having M. Bison's uniform, Ballz has a special move loosely based on the Psycho Crusher. * i l and m is named after a cheat code in Wolfenstein 3D which gives the user all weapons, and it indeed does involve NB busting out a MP40 and a Chaingun. * Ballz's suicide move is a reference to Nostalgia Critic's legal problems involving his review of The Room. * He has the ability to use "savestates", and the SNES9X logo pops up every time a "savestate" is "loaded". Every time a savestate operation happens we can hear Slowbeef naming the emulator (clip taken from What emulator was this again?). * His achievement system references so many things it makes up for a list article in iself. Omega Tiger Woods * The "gonna kick some ass" voiceclip is taken from the "Hamster" Quake II Player Model by Neuget2000. * The song used completely without context during his throw is Telekomunikacja by a famed polish underground band named Kury. * His golf tees are occasionally replaced by G-Man from Half-Life series. * His Shrimp Bus is occasionally replaced either by a speeding naked David Hasselhoff or Gutsman's Ass. * He has a winpose partly based off Slender's Game Over sequence. * Another one of his winposes plays a sample from Beavis and Butthead. Posessed Heita * Obviously, he's a Heita Zinnai with an alternate mode that gives him Captain Falcon's moves. * Oddly enough, the transformation theme from Panty & Stocking With Garterbelt is played after Heita achieves a super transformation state. Segalow * His name is a combination of Seth, Rugal and Lazlow Jones. ** Speaking of Lazlow Jones, in addition to the small portrait being concept art of him, the HI-YAH sample from the Genocide Plasma Cutter move is sampled from an interview with Reed Tucker. * His big portrait is of Ray Park's role as Rugal in the 2010 Live action King of Fighters film. * This character marks the first appearance of the SOVIET DAMAGE motif displayed after a character deals a highly damaging combo. It's an obvious reference to Mike Zaimont's BlazBlue Iron Tager tutorial videos. * His D..d R....r move is an obvious reference to a namesake item known as the Dead Ringer, an item used by the Team Fortress 2 Spy class. ** Speaking of The Spy, one of his winposes has the Spy's voice slip in, giving Segalow a shocked expression from having blown his own cover and promptly run away. * Serpent's Infernal Rapture is taken from BlazBlue's Hazama. * His hyper deathcry (also played on his losepose) is from Mike Patton's iconic scream as a zombie from Left 4 Dead (also previously used as the scream of the Curiosity Core from Portal). Senator Lieberman * He mostly has the voice of Senator Steven Armstrong from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (with only a few clips of the real Joseph Lieberman). * Most of his winquotes are taken from Bloodstorm's trash talk code feature. * His arcade ending is basically Scorch's ending from Bloodstorm. * One of his winposes is a copy of Dynamite Headdy's. * One of his super moves has him throw the homing Chasers from Darkest of Days, albeit these explode rather than stun the opponent. * His Gravity Boots super is based on those of Bulletstorm and replicates the kicks putting affected opponents into slow motion. * The Char Dog super planeswalks between other stages on each hit like the finishing move the super is based on did in the source game. Among the backgrounds the move changes into is the default Windows XP wallpaper. * Vanity/Nemesis (in the head version) has Senator Lieberman grab the opponent and fly into the fourth wall while quoting Toy Story's Buzz Lightyear. The super may have been named after the Celtic Frost album of the same name, likely after it's cover art. * Cronenberg's Scripting Session has Lieberman fly into the opponent in first person with the hands edited from the Hexen fighters's gauntlets. The move may have been named after the David Cronenberg film Crash. Sentro * Some of the events from The Jetsons episode Solar Snoops it appeared in are referenced within this character. * A good number of its Drones are taken from various sources, including the Megaman series (rollers, Metools), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (the mousers), DragonBall, Cyberbots, Super Mario Brothers (Bob-ombs, Lakitu), Steel Ball Run (Gyro's balls), Pokemon, Project-X, Contra (the robotic reskin of the protagonist from Probotector versions), Star Wars (Droidekas) and a few others. * He utilizes the Goro Stomp as a desperation attack. * A rare variant of the winpose with Sneak coming out of Sentro has Chucky of Child's Play series come out in place of Sneak. Bathlazar considered doing a Chucky conversion before settling on doing the other Brad Dourif character. Slamdunk * See also: Faqir above * His Speed Spin puts his opponent into a "spinning" sprite from Mortal Kombat 3, much like Kabal's move. * He can summon a B'ig '''A'ss 'B'asket 'B'all 'O'n '''A S'cooter '''D'rinking 'C'apri 'S'un. Shadow Kouma * This character randomly transforms into a number of other characters done by The_None at one point. * One of his winposes has him briefly belch out Flowering Night (only noticeable in WinMugen as 1.0 did not reimplement the freqmul parameter of the PlaySound state controller that allows a sample to be played at different pitches) before moving on to another randomly chosen winpose. * Probably as a tribute to Franko, one of his hit animations also has him morph into a Coke Can. * One of the random possible outcomes of Yama Hanketsu (assuming he's not in Stability Stasis) has him morph into Akuma doing his infamous Demon Armageddon Ultra from Super Street Fighter IV. Shaq * His Fast Food Rain is an obvious reference to Kazaam. ** On the subject of Kazaam, one of his introposes involves a Boombox that soon flashes into Shaq. * Final Steel (the final part of his 3-part super move) has him morph. * Chaos Dunk is a throw super that obviously references a powerful move in Barkley, Shut Up And Jam: Gaiden. Skullman * If he beat an opponent with a counter move that has him shaped like a Swastika a backmasked message from AC/DC's Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap is played Space Warrior * While this character is billed as coming from Asteroids, it's actually named after Spacewar!, which is an early competitive videogame about spaceships attempting to blast each other that predates the Atari game. Sparq * His Kick of Power super is a tribute to Evil Angus's Meet Sparq EX special, complete with the MY REBOOKS sound clip * Elements of the Past (named after a lyric from The Mighty Boosh's Eels song) summons Johnny Cage, apt as both the character and the summon are portrayed by Daniel Pesina * His big portrait is an edit of Daniel Pesina as Johnny Cage from the promo video for the genesis version of Mortal Kombat, recolored to give him the tank top. Sue * She's escorted by the cover fire of Logan Keller, the protagonist of Rainbow Six: Vegas (in fact the earlier incarnation of this character Sue herself was added as a means the character can actually be defeated was dubbed Rainbow Six Vegas Guy). * Sue's only attack she has on her own is a Raging Demon-like super that has her jump at her opponent with Arthur's sword. Upon contact, the screen is obscured by the mock Daikatana advertisement that writes '''SUE KASAMOTO (SIC) IS ABOUT TO MAKE YOU HER BITCH. Defeating the opponent with her move even flashes a Daikatana Kanji. Thanos * Some of his winquotes are taken from the games, comics and the Silver Surfer TV show. ** In one of his winquotes against Silver Surfer he even taunts the surfer by taking credit for the cancelation of the TV show. * "Don't let that nerd Joss Whedon give a wrong impression of me with that silly representation of me in the MCU, for I am the real deal." Ironically, as of this revision Joss Whedon is not attached to the Avengers: Infinity War film which would have Thanos play a major part compared to making post-credit cameos in previous MCU films. * One of his custom introposes has Thanos enter the scene to Reg Tilsley's Slow Moody Blues, which was also used as the opening theme to Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law. * His twerking winpose is sort of inspired by a Radock Youtube Poop https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4bS811IaQAI notch launches twerk, which involves a viral video of people in comic book superhero costumes twerking (Spiderman, Batman & Ironman Get Loose At A Kids Party!). * His custom Mind Gem super has on successful counter drop on the opponent riding on the meteor from The Hulk's Gamma Crush, possibly a nod to both of the characters being voiced by Andrew Jackson. The super also plays an Aphex Twin track commonly known as Curtains from Selected Ambient Works Vol. II. ** Stalling in for too long during the super also causes Mister Lizard from Chris Morris's TV Show Jam to pop up, in a nod to the author's own YouTube Poop https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eac3rw7FRms&t=1m55s What rough times can do to a man. UMKT Shang Tsung * One of his winposes involves Sh1nRa's infamous selfportrait of Alexlexus. * "Fireboy" as he can morph into in one of his supers is an actual character from Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub Zero, here being known as Firegod. ** Fireboy's Astral Finish Sonic Colors is an exact reentactment of DanielRadcliffe777's YouTube Poop of the same name. It also apparently kills off Chriddof's Funnie Horsie. * His air throw has him morph into an elevator and kick his opponent out of it. The sprite is taken from Crazy Drake. ** The voice clip that plays when he kicks his opponent out of the elevator is taken from the Irate Gamer's Monster Party review. * Damaging combos with the character is indicated by Arthur the Weatherman laughing. This is a reference to one of Melvana's Mortal Kombat 4 mods which among things replace the MAXIMUM DAMAGE motif with Arthur. Uppercut * The concept of every hitsound being Roger Daltrey's iconic scream from The Who's Won't Get Fooled Again is inspired by RagePhone's TF2 video, in which he replaced the "hit" sound with said scream. * His small icon (as well as the sprite of his "hadoukens") is the Deal With It dog. * One of his winposes has him dancing either to Fallen Angel (the credits song from Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) or to Ron Browz's 20 Dollars. * On the subject of being that want 20 Dollars, his "get hit straight up" animation is a stretched screencap of Marble Hornets' Operator (more known as Slenderman). * His liedown sprite is an animation of James Rolfe getting tripped over by a cable from his Atari 5200 video. * One of his winposes is inspired by this video. * His lose pose has him morph into a clip of frustrated looking YT ranter Karmastar312, declaring that you can suck his d-- before getting cut off. Viper * Among many of his money-puntastic winquotes, some of these are almost direct quotes from Metallica members having fun recording a promo for a radio contest, as documented in the Some Kind of Monster film. * Speaking of music references: ** Another one of his winquotes is the chorus for the Vanilla Ice song Rock Star Party. ** "I LIKE JOHNNY CASH AND GRANDMASTAH FLASH" is a lyric from Kid Rock's American Bad Ass. ** "Killing Is My Business... and Business Is Good!" and so is quoting Megadeth's debut album. ** He even quotes the Money Is Such a Beautiful Word song from the Tom & Jerry feature film. * That were 500$ poofy pants your blood have stained, asshole! * The level 3 super A Message From Brian is halfway based (with the pop-up message and The Scout BONK clips) off a MelvanaInChains YTP https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wDY6P4KGMjo A Message from hyo. Wolf * As his portrait in the source game resembles an action hero star Sylvester Stallone, The_None's conversion plays it up further, giving him Stallone's voice and naming most of his moves after movies Stallone was in.